A very TR Christmas
by ankaz123
Summary: Just a little one-shot about our favourite TR couple spending their first Christmas together as a couple. Enjoy and review!


A very TR Christmas

…..

**Just got some spare time, so I thought I might write a short story about our favourite couple at Christmas.  
>Please enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. <strong>

…**.**

Lawson opened his eyes and squinted as his eyes adjusted to the bright sunlight filling his bedroom. Turning to his left, he looked over at the woman lying next to him, her back to him. He couldn't help but smile at himself as he watched her continue to sleep peacefully.

Inching closer to her, he wrapped his arms around her waist, planting a small kiss on her shoulder, snuggling closer to her warm body.

Shannon smiled and opened her eyes slightly, squinting as she took in the sharp bedroom light. Feeling Lawson's arms around her, and closed her eyes again and smiled further. She sighed contently and stretched out her arms in front of her.

"Morning beautiful" Lawson whispered into her ear, feeling her start to wake.

"Morning" she replied, turning and facing him, still smiling.

"Merry Christmas" he grinned, planting a long kiss on her lips.

"Is it Christmas already?" she frowned, rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah" he laughed, "25th December, last time I checked, that's Christmas", he smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Well in that case" she grinned, snuggling closer and resting her head close to his chest "Merry Christmas".

Lawson wrapped his arms around her, planting a kiss on the top of her head.

"Our first Christmas" Shannon whispered, breaking apart and looking up at him with a soft smile.

"I know" he replied, mirroring the smile. "I love you so much".

"I love you too Lawson" she told him, reaching up and caressing his cheek.

"I wish we could stay like this forever" he told her, sighing as he rested back against his pillow.

"Me too" she replied, "but it's Christmas, we can't waste it bed" she protested.

"Well we've got a choice" Lawson turned and told her with his usual cheeky smile. "My parents…"

Shannon inhaled sharply, looking up the ceiling.

"….or Josh is having a big do at his house. He invited us over for Christmas lunch yesterday".

"Josh's place sounds good" Shannon replied coolly, trying not to sound so desperate. As much as she loved Lawson's parents, and she actually did (they were so friendly- Lawson's mother _especially_), given the choice between her almost in-laws or her closest friends- the choice was quite clear.

Lawson simply laughed and nodded in understanding. "Mum 'll be disappointed" he taunted with a grin.

"I'm sorry babe" Shannon laughed, "you know I love Carol, but I don't know…we'll have plenty of Christmases with them when we get married. Think of it as having our 'last Christmas of freedom'" she giggled.

Lawson laughed again "alright, I'll text Josh and let him know we're coming" he leaned over and planted a soft kiss on her nose before lifting the covers off, getting out of the bed.

Shannon smiled happily to herself again, lying on her back and staring blankly at the ceiling. So much had happened in the last year…her memory wandered to Christmas last year…..she had crashed at a mates house, spending Christmas Day drinking herself into oblivion with her stupid friends. Now here she was, living with the man of her dreams, spending Christmas with him and her closest friends. She smiled again- how damn lucky was she?

Lawson came back into the room, putting his mobile down on the nearby table.

"Josh said to come about 1" he told her, walking over and sitting the edge of the bed next to her. Shannon looked up at him and nodded blankly.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, a small curious smiled on his lips.

"The year that's passed" she told him "how I got here, how _we _got here".

"It's been bumpy" he smiled in agreement.

"But we got here in the end" she grinned, sitting up and giving him a deep kiss.

"Love you" he sighed, resting his forehead on hers.

"I know" she breathed.

"I can't wait to be married to you" he smiled. "I'm going to be the luckiest, happiest man in the world".

"Yes you are!" she exclaimed with a laugh, caressing his cheek.

Lawson simply leaned down and kissed her deeply again.

"I better have a shower" she sighed, breaking the kiss. "I gotta make something to take with us to Josh's. Tash is going to be flat out cooking for so many people". She stood and made her way to the bathroom.

Lawson followed her, a cheeky grin forming on his lips. "We've got a problem babe" he told her.

"Yeah?" she asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling.

"The hot water bill was a shocker last month" he told her in mock disgust.

"Really?" Shannon asked, the eyebrow lifting further "well I guess we need to do something about that".

"What did you have in mind?"

"C'mon Mr Save Water" she grinned, grabbing the scruff of Lawson's shirt and dragging him into the small ensuite, closing the door behind her with her foot.

…

…

"C'mon Lawson!" Shannon shouted as she stood in the kitchen, holding onto a large platter of food.

"Coming" he shouted back from the bedroom, tousling his hair dry with a towel.

"We're gonna be late!" she warned him, turning around, she dropped the platter and began rummaging through her handbag, looking for her car keys.

Lawson entered the room and smiled when he saw her. Walked up to her, he reached out with one hand around her waist and pulled her closer towards him.

Letting out a small squeal in surprise, she giggled as she felt Lawson plant small kisses on the crook of her neck.

"We're going to be late" she repeated with a laugh.

"I forgot to tell you…" Lawson said huskily into her ear.

"What?" she exclaimed with a giggle, Lawson's breath tickling her neck.

"A big fat man with a white beard stopped by last night" Lawson grinned "said he said something for you".

Shannon whipped around and smiled hesitantly, sure she had given up believing in Santa Clause when she was like 8, but that didn't mean she didn't get excited and anxious when someone gave her presents. It was only then that Shannon realised Lawson's left hand folded behind his back.

"So what did big old St Nick leave me?" she asked mysteriously, a wide grin forming in her eyes.

Lawson brought his hand forward to reveal a black box.

Shannon couldn't help but smile when Lawson held out the box for her to take.

"You've already given me an engagement ring" she told him matter-of-factly.

"I know" he nodded simply "so think of this as a little bonus. Plus it's not from me" he grinned "Santa left it for you" he shrugged.

Shannon just smiled at him and took the box, her stomach flipped as she popped open the lid. Inside sat a silver watch, encrusted with small diamonds along the outside of the round clock. It was simple, but still so beautiful.

"What do you think?" Lawson asked anxiously. "I know you're not much of a jewellery person and I thought this might be perfect for you, practical, but still gorgeous".

"I love it" she breathed, still looking at her present. "It's stunning!".

"I'm glad you like it" Lawson replied proudly.

"Like it?" Shannon scoffed, "I _love _it!. Just like I love you" she grinned, leaning toward him, planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Now I feel horrible!" she smiled sadly, looking down at the watch again.

"Why?" Lawson demanded with a small laugh, rubbing her cheek.

"Because my present is shit compared to this" she exclaimed, indicating to the watch. "You went and put so much thought into this lovely watch and all I get you is a stupid electric shaver!" she told him angrily.

Lawson couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"What's so funny!" she frowned.

"I don't care if all you got me was a stupid electric shaver" he told her gently, taking her face in his hands, looking down at her lovingly. "I've already got the best present right here- you" he smiled softly, kissing her nose.

Shannon reached up and placed a hand on his cheek, leaning up and kissing him once on the lips.

"Well you _need _that electric shaver" she told him matter of-factly, rubbing his cheek "you're growing a bit of a stubble" she grinned.

"I thought you liked it?" he asked, pretending to be outraged.

"C'mon" she smiled, lifting the platter once again. "We're gonna be late!"

…..

…

…

….

"Merry Christmas mate" Josh clapped Lawson on the shoulder, holding out a beer for him.

"You too" Lawson replied with a smile, taking the beer and sipping it.

Shannon walked over to Tash, handing her the food and kissing her on the cheek, also passing on her Christmas greeting. She then walked over to the pair of men, who were standing around the barbeque.

"Merry Christmas Josh" she smiled, pecking her colleague on the cheek.

"And to you" Josh nodded.

"So who else is coming?", Lawson asked casually, slipping his arm around Shannon's waist.

"Christian, his missus and the kids" Josh told him. "Stella said she and Michael might pop by if they get the chance. Tash has invited some of her friends from the hospital".

"Stella is coming with Michael?" Shannon raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Josh chuckled "I don't know what's going on with those two".

"They've always had the hots for each other" Lawson grinned.

"I think its sweet" Shannon added, taking Lawson's beer from his hand and having a long sip.

"Is Kerry coming?" Lawson asked.

"Nah, I think she said that she's spending Christmas with James at his clinic" Josh explained. "She wants to spend today with him".

It was then that Tash walked over to the trio, holding a glass of white wine.

"I love your watch Shannon" she commented, indicating to the new present that sat on Shannon's left wrist.

"Thank you" Shannon blushed. "It was a Christmas present".

"You've out-done yourself mate" Josh joked, taking another sip of his beer.

"It's lovely" Tash slapped her partner playfully on the arm.

"Yeah" Shannon agreed with a nod "I love it, I'm not much of a jewellery person anyway, so a watch is perfect for me", she smiled at Lawson. He simply beamed back at her, happy to please her.

Suddenly the doorbell interrupted their conversation. Tash sprang to attention, putting down her wine.

"That'll be Christian" she said, walking back into the house.

Tash returned a couple of minutes later with Christian, this wife and their three children in tow. The group greeted each other with many Christmas greetings being exchanged.

Not long after, Tash's hospital friends appeared at the door. It was a good party, everyone mingling, chatting away as Lawson and Josh manned the barbeque, trying their hardest not to burn the steaks, despite Tash's warning to be careful. Shannon stood with Tash and her nurse friend Kara as they talked about their nightmare patients, but she couldn't help but let her mind wander. She turned her head and watched Lawson as he stood with Josh and Christian, apparently laughing at something Josh was explaining. Seeing her fiancée so happy made Shannon smile. She was just so happy with where her life was at that moment. She was engaged to marry the love of her life, she had great friends- who were practically her second family and she loved her job.

"He's so gross!" Kara exclaimed with a laugh "he's like 80 and he still thinks he's got a shot with me".

Both Tash and Shannon laughed.

"You can't blame the guy for having a go" Tash remarked "if you were sick as him, wouldn't you want to have one last shot?"

Kara shrugged and nodded "I know" she replied "He might be a pervert, but he's a sweet man. He always smiles and says good morning to me".

Shannon excused herself from the conversation and went to sit down on one of the chairs, sipping her wine mindlessly.

"Hey beautiful" she heard Lawson speak behind her. She whipped her head around to find him sitting down next to her.

"Hey" she replied with a smile.

"Everything ok" he asked with a concerned frown.

"Yep" she nodded, giving him a tight smile. "Just a little knackered".

"You can say it" Lawson rolled his eyes. "You're bored".

Shannon sighed and smiled bashfully. "Is it that obvious?"

"No" he replied sarcastically.

"I wish Stella was here" Shannon told him "she would know how to make this party a little more interesting".

"What, by giving you a drinking buddy?" he laughed.

Shannon just rolled her eyes and grinned, slapping her fiancée playfully on his shoulder.

"So what are you boys talking about?" she asked, downing the last of her wine in one gulp.

"Crap" Lawson dismissed with a wave of his hand. He turned to her, leaning in and planting a small kiss on her bare shoulder.

"Did I tell you that you look fantastic today?" he whispered. "I love that dress", he kissed her again.

Shannon just giggled, placing a hand on his forehead and pushing him away gently.

"Lawson" she complained with a smile "Not here" she glanced around self-consciously.

Lawson sighed and sat up properly, leaning in and kissing her gently on the lips.

"Let's go home" he told her suggestively.

"Sounds like a plan" she giggled back.

Lawson took her hand and stood up, walking over to Josh.

"Mate, we're just gonna get going" Lawson told him "I promised Mum we would stop by and say hi".

Josh simply raised his eyebrow, but didn't bother to push the issue, nodding in understanding.

"Alright, well Merry Christmas" Josh raised his glass towards the pair.

Lawson then led Shannon out and when they got into the car, Shannon turned to her fiancée and frowned.

"We aren't really going to your Mum's, are we?" she frowned.

"No" Lawson shook his head with a smile. "If I seriously told Josh that we were going home, he wouldn't let me live it down. He would taunt me forever for leaving his party and going home to have sex with my fiancée".

"Is _that _why we're going?" Shannon asked with a playful grin.

"I just want to spend Christmas with the woman I love" Lawson told her simply. "Plus I've still got that present to _un-wrap" _he grinned mischievously, before leaning in a kissing her deeply.

"Well we better hurry then" she replied.

"Merry Christmas" he told her, kissing her again. "I love you".

"I love you too".

….

…

….

**Just a little one shot about our favourite couple at Christmas. I know it's a little late, but as they say, better late than never. **

**Please review. I value ALL feedback **


End file.
